The Chronicles of A Dark Rose
by rheii
Summary: Lacus Clyne. beautiful. blithe. carefree. naive. She was once all those things, but not anymore. Thrown into a world with nothing she can call her own, and stripped of everything she once knew, she sets out to find the destiny that was set out to her.


The Chronicles of a Dark Rose

by: rheii

Summary: Lacus Clyne. beautiful. blithe. carefree. naive. She was once all those things, but not anymore. Thrown into a world with nothing she can call her own, and stripped of everything she once knew: her family, her friends, her memories, and even her name, she sets out to find the destiny that was set out to her. The story of a girl who lost something, was given everything, yet still wished for the one thing she had treasured the most: her identity.

Prologue: The Life I Lost

It was a stormy night. The harsh wind howled, and the dreary rain refused to subside. Everything was derelict, in ruins. The streets were lined with innumerable corpses, with their emaciated appearances, the bones sticking out of their flesh, their hollowed eyes and emotionless faces, and blood was there.

Everywhere.

A cloaked figure struggled to get up, to no avail. He crawled on the blood-splattered floor, and was finally able to stand. Shivering, he looked at the atrocious scene before him.

No hope, no light, not even a flicker in the darkness.

_Sanctuaire Noir _was no more.

He knelt, silently mourning for everything he,_ his friends_, had lost. Of all people, why was he the one given the task to hold this appalling burden, these dreadful memories of what took place? Why was he spared?

_Why was he the only one left?_

Looking up again, he saw something in the corner of his eye. His face lit up._Is there-Impossible! Is there still something left!_ He got up and ran to the object he saw, and picked it up. It looked like a journal of some sort.

His face darkened with disappointment. It was only a journal of some sort. Wiping it with his hands, he read the title, and his eyes widened in shock.

_Mes Chroniques_

_Ecrit par Lacus Clyne_

Athrun Zala fell on his knees, the loneliness threatening to control him. _No,_ he murmured to himself. _I will finish this. If not for Lacus and Kira, then for myself. _Taking a deep breath, he opened the tattered journal and started to read.

_This is my final day in this world, I am sure of it. Lucien is getting more and more impatient with me. He insists that I kill him already, lest my faith in his goal of purging the world of everything I once held dear waver and fail._

_I do not blame him. What he says is the truth, my faith is becoming thin. But how could I? How could I kill the one man I loved the most?_

_Shaking my head from those dangerous thoughts, I tell myself again and again..._

_I do not love Kira Yamato, but Lacus Clyne did._

_And my name is most assuredly **not** Lacus Clyne._

_**She is dead.**_

_But is she? What are these memories I have, then? Should I again embrace them like I did in the past? Should I again become the person of naivety that I once was and that I now despise with every fiber of my being?_

_But what about my oath? The oath that I will destroy every last piece of my past? How could I destroy what I have sown, and leave the sadness and rage I now share with my saviour?_

_Lucien Levesque saved me and gave me a chance for redemption, will I then betray him?_

_But then again, did not Kira Yamato save me and was betrayed by me too?_

_A conscience I thought I lost is overtaking me. Even now, I feel my hands tremble of the thought that I will lose both of them._

_I am in two crossroads, one of destruction and of knowledge, the second of love and of foolishness._

_I was once Lacus Clyne, a woman of innocence and naivety._

_I am now Lallian Levesque, a woman that wishes to destroy her past self._

_I once loved Kira Yamato, the leader of Orb and a Coordinator._

_I now love Lucien Levesque, his archnemesis. _

_Which path should I choose?_

_Who should I destroy?_

_I am confused._

_What is right and what is wrong?_

_What is good and what is evil?_

_What is love and what is hate?_

_I seek redemption, and I am unsure on how to find it._

_My life is coming to an end. I am writing this journal in hopes of someone finding it, and if someone is reading this, I beg you to continue. I know what I am doing is wrong, forcing the unlucky person that finds this to hold my thoughts. I ask you to please carry my burden if I am already gone, so that at least someone will know the truth of what will soon occur, and why I chose this path._

_This is the story of the life of my past self, and of who I am now._

_The chronicles of Lacus Clyne, and of Lallian Levesque._

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**Translations:**

_Mes Chroniques_

_Ecrit par Lacus Clyne_

My Chronicles

written by Lacus Clyne

_Sanctuaire Noir_

Black Sanctuary


End file.
